Gumball's Child
by Wuderbar Rictofen
Summary: This is the Threequl of what Most of you have probably been waiting for. GUMBALL'S LIFE. Anyway, this story follows the only surviving member of Gumball's family. The ghost-cat has a family of his own, and has to deal with delemas from the past. And a certain Blue cat with show his face, but where? Read to find out!
1. The Beginning Cp (0)

**Short yes, but I just want this to be a protologe to what goes down in this story. ALLOT of emotionally powerful stuff in the following story. NOTE: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THE FOLLOWING UNLESS NOTED OTHERWISE! Owned OC's:Jhon, Jake, and Jhons's Wife.**

* * *

It was another typical day in Victorville, California, and the Watterson's were just moving into their new home.

"Gah, dad, why did we have to move?" A 14 year old Navy blue cat said.

"Because, my job made us move." The boy's father said.

"Why do you have this job out of the millions of them?"

"Because, it was my father's dream."

"What happened to him?"

His father just stayed silent.

"Jake, don't bother you father about his life." His mother stepped into play.

"But why? I wanna know, dad what happened to him?" Jake repeated his question.

"HE'S FUCKING DEAD! THERE YOU FUCKING HAPPY?" Jake was shocked that his father yelled, then again, Jhon, his father, never talked about his life. The ghost-cat's life has always been filled with despair and tragedy.

Jhon had never talked in complete sentences since his father died, 16 years ago. He has always been depressed, going way back to 22 years before. The years of torment and pain has piled up. He doesn't know what's real or not. Life and death just blend in together.


	2. The past Cp (1)

Note:Please Review. I like to know what people think. Anything would work, even criticizing. Just comment.

* * *

It was a quiet night in the Watterson Household. But one was moving around, and it was Jake.

He slowly crept to his father's computer, and turned it on.

_LOADING…_

_LOADING CLASSIFIED FILES…_

_**PASSCODE REQUIRED…**_

Jake thought deeply for a second, and entered what he thought-

_**Sergeant Major Gumball Watterson**_

_**PASSCODE ACCEPTED…**_

_LOADING PERSONAL FILES…_

_LOADING COMPLETE…_

Jake slowly looked through the files but one caught his eye.

_File name:9/11/01_

_File name:July/16/33_

_File name:July/17/33_

_**File name:[Worst day Ever] July/17/37**_

_File name: Funeral_

He clicked on the highlighted file, and it opened.

_July 17, 2037 was the worst day of my life, I was captured and brought to my father two weeks before, but still, life got increasingly worse and more and more people I knew either ended up dead or betraying me and Gumball. It was Aunt penny that ended up setting the sanction on our life. Danm her. Me and dad continued an escape after two men came in and cut us loose, but then killed by dad's old principal. _

"Enjoy hacking onto my computer?" A voice called out from behind Jake, and just then he froze.

"DAD! I can explain!" Jake Pleaded.

"No need. I knew you would try eventually." His father assured him. "But instead of viewing my personal files, let me show you what happened that fateful day." Without another word, Jhon pressed a key on the keyboard and then there was a huge flash of light.

. .

_**POV CHANGING…**_

_**POV CHANGE TO JAKE WATTERSON COMPLETE…**_

_**TIME CHANGING…**_

_**TIME/DATE CHANGED TO JULY 17, 2037 4PM**_

"Where the hell am I?" I said. Due to the Call of Duty games I played from the early 2000's, I could guess that the explosions outside were from Mortars. "Jake over here!" I heard dad say. I followed his voice. "Where are we?" I asked, confused.

"Pakistan, 2037, this place was abandoned after America launched Class-A Nuclear Warheads that landed about 40 miles from here. The Fallout made people shit themselves so they left. Anyway, watch."

As I watched, I saw a older Blue cat confront a doe near the edge of a broken window.

"Hello, Penny, now you will receive what you deserve for what you did to me."

I watched as he got ever so closer to her, pistol aimed and all. And then, it all changed. She pulled a bloody knife on the cat and stabbed him square in the chest. The doe turned him around and pushed him out of the broken window. But before he fell, he looked at me with a smile. And he was gone.

I stood there open mouthed as I watched the other cat Beat the shit out of the doe, and then finally kill her.

The cat stood up and looked at me. "You never saw a thing. OK Kid?" I nodded slowly and ran off.


	3. Gumball Cp 2

I caught up with my father as we walked back to the entrance thingy.

"So, any questions?" Dad said.

I refused to answer.

I just stood there as we went back to his bedroom.

_**POV Change…**_

_**POV Changed to Jhon Watterson**_

I shushed Jake back to bed, and walked out into the back yard with a strange stone. I dropped it in a small puddle that is always there. The puddle turned white and a figure emerged from it.

"Yes Jhon?" It said.

"Dad, am I doing the right thing?" I said.

"Son, you know I can't give you the best answer."

"I know dad, I just need to know. Am I doing the right thing showing him yours and my past?"

"Son, Jake will benefit from your past. His life will be changed but he needs to know what has happened to his Grandparents. Show him, and Catharine, everything from when I was shot, to when you were killed, to when I died. Okay son?"

"K" Was all I replied before he disappeared.

"Damn it, I knew it was a long shot."


End file.
